


Pokéopolis

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Aura Guardian Jon Wolfskin gets transferred to Pokéopolis, Where Poképhilia is legal, and Pokémon sex clubs are the norm. After being invited to The Blue Moonstone, Jon discovers maybe it's not going to be so bad...WARNING: Slightly unpleasant in the beginning, gets better over time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Poképhilia story. The police codes used can be found here: https://wiki.radioreference.com/index.php/Utah_State_Public_Service_10-Codes

 Jon sat silent by the campfire silently watching his Lucario, Luke sleep, after getting off a call about a Pokémon attack. He relished these moments when the two could relax by a fire, not a care in his mind, The only sound coming from the occasional chatter over his police radio hanging on his belt. The two had been trainer and Pokémon for 6 years now, and were now partners together as part of the new Aura Division of the Police force. Over the 10 years they'd been together they'd become quite close. He sat watching Luke as he remembered their Journey together, meeting him outside of Lumiose City, receiving him as a Pokémon in the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Stopping team Flare from Using Xerneas and Yveltal, who were now Valued members of his team, to eliminate all humans on earth. Defeating the Elite four and becoming Pokémon League Champions. He smiled as he remembered how Luke had partied so hard that the Police had gotten involved, due to the noise. They'd moved to Hau'oli city in Alola for a few years, then moved back to Goldenrod City where Jon was originally from, which was where he now lived. _"Aura 388"_ Jon reached for his radio. "Aura 388 go ahead."   
_"Be advised you're now 10-7, being called 10-25 back to Station immediately."_ Jon sighed deeply something wasn't good. Normally they didn't call you back unless something was wrong. "10-4 Aura 388 and 388-5 in route."  Jon said standing and waking his friend. "Luke, get up. We've been called back to the Station." 

"Ugh already? How long were we here?" Luke asked as Jon's Silph Co. PokéTranslater translated the regular Lucario noises into English. "About 15 minutes. Sorry bud." Jon replied as he extinguished the fire and approached his Chevy Silverado SSV. He turned the key and pulled out as Luke leaned his seat back. "Wake me when we get there."  
"Sure thing, Luke." He replied as he drove back to the entrance of Goldenrod. _"Aura 388."_  
'The Chief, great.'  He thought as he picked up the truck radio. "Aura 388 go ahead Chief."   
_"What's your 10-20?"_  
"Oak St, and Main. ETA 5 minutes."   
_"10-4 report to my office immediately upon arrival."_  
"10-4 Hard copy." The next few minutes were spent in silence as Jon pulled his Chevy into the Police parking garage and woke Luke. Silently they made their way to the Chief's office. "You wanted to see us Chief?" Jon asked as he stepped in. "Yes sit down." The Chief replied he was a rather Burly man, with grey hair and a Moustache that twitched whenever he talked. Luke often joked it was trying to escape the horrible breath, as the chief was a cigar smoker, and though Jon couldn't smell anything Luke could. "Jon, the last 3 years you two have done amazing work, especially in capturing that Pokémon sex ring." Jon smiled at the praise as he remembered the case well. A group had been abducting Pokémon from their trainers and then drugged and raped them. "Well that's exactly why I'm sorry to say you're being transferred."  
"Transferred? Where?"   
"Pokéopolis." Jon's eyes bulged. Pokéopolis was a relatively new city, but it had already made headlines by being only the second city to legalize Poképhilia. It even had clubs for Pokémon and Humans to have sex. "Isn't that the Poképhile city, sir?" The Chief nodded. "You're to report in 2 weeks. I'm sorry to see you go son, but they needed an Aura Guard. You were the only one we can spare." Jon nodded and placed his badge on the desk. "Keep it. The truck too. I know how much work you put into it. Consider it a parting gift. I've already transferred the registration to you."   
"Thank you sir!" Jon said as he saluted gratefully. "Take care son, Dismissed."  The Chief replied returning the salute. 

**Two weeks later**  
Luke and Jon pulled into their new station lot. Thankfully the drive hadn't been a long one, about 30 minutes. "I'm getting too old to be up this early." Luke said yawning before taking a long sip of cofee. "You're 7." Jon said as they walked in. "That's 35 in your years!" Luke retorted. Jon snickered as they approached the front desk, where an officer with Blue-Green hair sat. "Let me guess beautiful,  Jenny?" He asked. He always found the Jenny sisters beautiful, and to Luke's annoyance hit on them regularly. The woman smiled "Chief Gumshoos to you, sweetheart." Jon smiled sheepishly 'Off to a great start already!' "Ignore my master ma'am. I'm Aura 388-5 this is Aura 388. We're reporting for duty on Transfer from GRPD." Luke said placing their paperwork in front of her. "Welcome to the force 388-5. Why don't you and your partner report to briefing, before your partner makes an even bigger fool of himself." Luke saluted and dragged Jon to the briefing room. As they entered Luke went wide eyed. Of all the officers half were Pokémon! At most only special units got a Pokémon partner. One officer noticed them and approached. "Hey you must be the new guys! I'm Sgt. Jeff Blackhollow! Glad you could come in after what happened to Sgt. Marcus."  
Jon smiled and shook his hand. "We weren't really informed. What happened?" Jeff frowned slightly. "He flipped his cruiser during a pursuit, it barrel rolled until he was hit head on by another vehicle. Paralyzed him for life." Jon shook his head "Damn. Glad he lived."  Jeff nodded as Chief Gumshoos entered. "All right everyone, good morning."   
"Good Morning." came the various replys through the room. "Today our supervisers are myself, Sgt. Blackhollow, and Sgt. Erikson, who won't be on duty for another hour or so." They listened as Chief Gumshoos called out where everyone would be stationed "Auras 388 and 388-5, you will be patrolling the red light district along with Adam 24, Adam 3, kilo 42,  and DV 88. If you need any backup, feel free to call it in." After finishing where everyone was stationed she continued. "Sgt. Blackhollow do you have anything else?" Jeff stood up before speaking. "Remember that while it's not against the laws outside of clubs, any intercorse between a Human and Pokémon must be in the city limits, if outside any clubs, or residences. It's illegal along the routes leading in to the city, I know there's been some confusion there. Also remember to update your 20's, and be aware if you need it Talonflame 1 will be available at request, and Airborne at various times today."  
"Alright let's be safe and head out."

The next few hours were uneventful as Jon and Luke patrolled the Red light district. They quickly could recognize differences between Goldenrod and Pokéopolis. The most obvious was seeing Pokémon openly having relationships with humans. They didn't see anything too riskay, just a few makeout sessions, a Zoroark giving a rather sensual message to a female trainer, and a Geodude getting rather frisky with a Man. Still nothing happened that required their attention. They sat in an ally as they watched the street for any potential speeders, Jon silently prayed that they'd get a streetracer, a drive by, anything! "Has anything happened yet." Luke asked as he stared out the window. "Nope." Jon responded as he stared at a passing Growlithe. "I hate slow days." Luke said. "Me too. You Hungry?" Luke nodded as Jon pulled out and grabbed his radio. "Aura 388 Dispatch."   
_"Go ahead Aura 388."_  
"Updating 20, we are at the Malasada shop on 38th and Main. Still 10-8, but getting some food."   
_"10-4."_ They pulled into the drivethrough ahd got two Malasadas and two sodas. After getting their food they pulled off and ate. As soon as they were done a Black Charger flew past them. "Finally!" Jon said as he pulled out and activated his Lights and Siren. "Aura 388 dispatch."   
_"Go ahead Aura 388."_  
"Show me 10-7 out on a traffic stop, I have a 10-27,28 when your ready."   
_"10-4 ready"_  
"It's going to be a black Charger license plate Pokémon, Kingler, Mightyena, Natu, 4, Umbreon."  
_"Be advised plate has no 10-99s."_  
"10-4, Hard copy _."_ Jon replied as he approached the drivers window. "Hellow sir, Deputy Wolfskin with the Pokéopolis Sherrifs Department. How are you today?" He asked the man. He had dark blue hair, and green eyes. "Fairly decent.Yourself?" the man responded handing his license to the officer. "I'm good. Any idea why I pulled you over today?"  
"If I had to guess my speed. I really wasn't paying attention."   
"Yeah it was you were about 10 over the limit. Sit tight okay?" Jon said as he walked back to his vehicle.   
"388 Dispatch."  
_"Go ahead."_  
"Can I get a 10-29 on a Jeremy Sanders? Common spelling."  
_"Suspect comes back with a prior for speeding."_  
"10-4" Jon said as he turned to Luke."What do you think? He's been pretty straightforward with us, warning?" Luke thought before responding "Yeah a warning sounds fair." Jon stepped out and walked to the car. "All right Jeremy, I'm going to just give you a warning tonight. You were pretty straightforward with me, and have a pretty clean driving history, just try to keep it at the proper speed okay?"   
"Thanks officer, here." Jeremy replied handing a purple card to Jon. "Jeremy's the name Pokéclubs are my game! Stop by tonight, That'll get you VIP access to ANY Pokémon."  
"I'm not really into Pokémon like that sir." Jeremy smirked. "Let me ask you a question Officer Wolfskin, have you ever thought about it? Or are you one of those who thinks it's abuse? That a Pokémon can't give consent?"  
"Of course I've given it thought. Especially when my Charizard was in heat and he didn't have a mate. But-"   
"Come by tonight, bring whatever Pokémon you have with you, and TRY. You won't know if you like it until you try it. And if you don't like it, what harm will come from trying?"   
"Fine we'll come by."   
"Excellent. Make sure you have that card, it gets you free access to the club, and free drinks and food."  
Jon walked back and climbed into his truck "What was that all about?" Luke asked as Jon turned to him. "What do you think of going to a Pokémon club tonight?"

**4  Hours Later**  
Jon pulled his truck into the parking lot of the Club. Considering what lay beyond the doors, the building was extravagant. It was decorated with slabs of Marbled Granite, statues of different Pokémon, and large Granite columns. He was dressed in a pair of Jeans, his black and blue Lucario fur design Leather Jacket and His GPD training tank top. Luke had put on a vest Jon had bought him thier last night in Kalos, which depicted a Lucario and Riolu running under the stars on the back. It was the only article of clothing (actually the only thing ever) Luke had asked for. Together they approached the doors. _"Please state your names."_ A robotic voice stated. Turning they saw a speaker on the wall. Pushing a button on it, Jon spoke his name and Luke's. _"Jon Wolfskin, Luke Wolfskin. Welcome to the Blue Moon Stone. You have been granted V.I.P. Access. Please insert your card."_ Jon pulled the card from his jacket and slid it into a slot in the speaker.  As he stood back a flash erupted from the speaker.  _"Please wait... Thank you. Here are your permanent V.I.P. Access Cards. Keep them with you at all times."_ The device said as two laminated picture IDs slid out. _"Will you require a Pokétranslator during your stay?"_ Jon shook his head. "No I have one."

_"Very well, You may now enter. Once inside feel free to remove your clothes and place them in a locker. If you choose to remain clothed, be sure you  have all items before leaving the club. You will also find necklaces in the locker for your access cards. Please keep these on you."_ Jon opened the door and the two entered. Inside was a Granite tiled hallway which led to two separate rooms: One labled male the other was labled female. They entered the Male room, and found themselves in a locker room, complete with showers and what appeared to be a sauna. "Fancy." Luke said as he looked around the room it was decorated much the same as the outside, Granite columns, gold plating on the walls, which seemed to be polished Granite, and a large fountain in the center with Aerodactyl Gargoyles on the edge of it. "You feel like getting naked Jon?" Jon shook his head no. "Might as well let the others out. Drake, Lycan, Patches, Scythe, Marajuanna!" He called as he tossed 5 Pokéballs in the air. Each popped open to reveal a shiny Charizard, a miday Lycanroc, an Arcanine, a shiny Scyther, and a Dusclops. He'd gotten all but Lycan and Patches from trades during the wondertrade craze that had hit Kalos. Each gave their cries as they came out, though Jon and his team hadn't challenged a Pokémon league he still trained hard with his team. He figured they could unwind with a human or Pokémon seeing as the Charizard, Scyther, and  Dusclops had actually attempted to mate with him at various points since he'd gotten them. "Okay guys, we're at the club I mentioned earlier. Remember, behave yourselves tonight." Jon said as he slipped off his Jacket and hung it in an empty locker, before grabbing the necklaces and slid his card in one and gave Luke his. We'll meet here in 3 hours. If we aren't back by then, just stay here. He was about to turn before he saw a number of The pink cards sitting on the shelf of the locker. He pulled 5 out and handed one to each Pokémon. As he turned Luke removed his vest and layed it on the shelf.  "Maybe you should leave your wallet too." Luke said as Jon placed the Pokéballs in the locker. He smiled and placed his wallet in as well before turning. "Well let's go." Together the group entered the main portion of the club. Immediately the scent of sweat, musk, and sex reached the various Pokémon's noses. 

Luke quickly found himself aroused as the scent hit him, likewise the others were quickly becoming erect from the scent and sight of various naked humans and Pokémon mating around the room. Within seconds the Pokémon had left Jon standing by the entrance. "I -I..." Jon was at a loss for words as he watched a Minun take a man's thick member into It's dripping opening as a Braixen approached him. "Hey handsome, new here?" Jon smiled sheepishly "How'd you know?"   
"The gaping mouth and clothes are a dead giveaway." Looking around Jon could tell she was right. Every human was completely naked, yet seemed to think nothing was out of place. "So it is..."   
"What's your type?" the Braixen asked suddenly. "Type?" Jon responded confused. "Yeah you know, male, female, electric, dragon, fire, what kind of Pokémon are you into?" Jon thought about it before responding. "Well male, I guess, I mean I like both, but I prefer males, but I've never really done anything with a Pokémon before..." Jon quickly blurted out. "Whoa, slow down big guy. You're lucky I'm good at listening. So a male huh? Winged, bi, quad, or other?"  
"Winged, what, what, or what?"  
 "Winged: you know Pidgy, Skarmory, Noctowl. Bi:, Lucario, Midnight Lycanroc, Pinser, me. Quad:, Jolteon, Venusaur, Miday Lycanroc, Mightyenna? Swimming: Gyrados, Lapras, Cloyster,  Wailord, Or other: Muk, Ghastly, Magnemite, Arbok, Wheezing, Rotom?" Braixen replied as though explaining Pokémon species to a child. "I'm not sure." Jon said as he continued to stare at a Male Electrike getting spitroasted across the room by a human and a Charmeleon, as the Pokémon's cock erupted all over the couch it was standing on. The sight was actually pretty arousing.   "Seems you got a thing for Quad Electric types." Braixen said Eyeing the sight and Jon's now growing buldge. "I guess so." Braixen smiled "Go sit at the bar, I know just the Pokémon for you. Oh by the way, lose the shirt. I got no problems with cops, but not everyone here agrees." The fox said with a wink as she turned and walked away. "Wait, what's your name?"  
"Kinsey! BRB!" Jon seemed to be stunned at everything that had just happened. He'd just talked to a Pokémon he didn't even know about his sexual preferences, and was now minutes away from possibly having sex with a Pokémon as well. "Sorry about that, Kinsey is a little... nosey." A man at the bar said. He like the others was completely naked. He had thick black hair, a tattoo of a Gengar on his shoulder and well developed muscles. "I'm her trainer, Alex."   
"Jon." Jon replied as he sat down. Alex smiled and turned to a Machoke behind the bar. "Hey Tyrease, two Firestarters!"  
"You got it Alex." Tyrease  replied as he went about fixing the drinks. "She means well. Kinsey, I mean. She's not happy unless her customers leave satisfied."   
"Customers?" Alex nodded. "I work security here on the weekdays, she's part of the  welcoming Pokémon here. Their Job is to welcome newcomers, regulars and everyone inbetween, and help them with whatever the guests need. Kinsey seems to think that includes getting newcomers layed, even if they aren't ready yet." The Machoke walked up with a bright Red drink that had blue flames shooting out the top. "There you go Alex."  
"Thanks Tyrease. Here Jon, blow this out and sip, don't gulp, otherwise you'll be so drunk you'll bend over for every Pokémon here."  Jon took the drink and looked at it. "What's in it?"   
"Cheri, Leppa, and Pomeg Berry juice, along with a dash of sweet scent powder, and mixed with some Vodka." Alex replied blowing the blue flame out and taking a sip. "Go ahead try it." Jon shrugged and blew out the drink before taking a sip. The drink was a spicy-sweet flavor, with a charred undertaste to it. "That's delicious!"  
"It's a club special. In fact every drink and food item here is exclusive to the Blue Moon Stone. Can't find them anywhere else."  
"Why aren't people okay with cops?" Alex smiled grimly and took a sip of his drink. "Look around you, almost every Pokémon here was taken from their trainer because they had sex with them. The trainers were arrested, almost every human has been persecuted and called terrible things because of their atraction to their Pokémon. Some even arrested for Pokémon abuse. Look if Jeremy gave you a V.I.P card, he's got a lot of trust for you, or some sort of plan for you. But, Kinsey was right lose the shirt." Jon slipped his shirt over his head and tied it to his belt loop. Immediately he felt the eyes of different Pokémon taking in his chiseled frame. Ignoring it, Jon and Alex continued talking as they finished their drinks. Not long afterward Kinsey returned with a Jolteon following behind her. 

"Hey sweetie! I got someone who'd love to meet you!" Kinsey said in a singsong voice. Jon rolled his eyes as Alex chuckled. "Kinsey I told you to stop doing this. Jon's already uncomfortable enough without you forcing him to fuck a Pokémon." Kinsey lowered her head submissively. "Sorry Master." Jon turned and faced the Jolteon it was a male, and seemed to be quite kind looking. "I don't mind. She didn't mean any harm anyway. What's your name?" He asked the Jolteon, who smiled warmly. "Shadow, my old master was hoping for an Umbreon, but when I evolved I became a Jolteon. So your Jon?" Jon nodded as he stood. "You want to get to know each other better, or just go bang?" The Jolteon asked. "Let's take a walk first." Jon replied  as the two walked out. "I know just the place, come on." The Jolteon said leading Jon to a set of elevators. The two entered and Shadow instructed Jon to push 3. Jon felt the elevator start to move before Shadow began to speak. "So, where you from?"  
"Goldenrod originally, but Luke and I have been looking for a new place after we got transferred out here." Shadow smiled, "You could try the club, people can buy homes here on level 2. Seeing as you have permanent V.I.P access you could get a place for free here." Jon smiled it might work until he could find himself a new place. As the elevator stopped the doors opened to reveal a massive garden.  It was quite beautiful. An artificial lighting system provided fake starlight, as fireflies flew around the different flowers. Different Grass and Bug types lazed around, some with humans others just resting on their own. Jon spotted Scythe relaxing by a rose bush with a Scizor.  "This place is gorgeous!" Shadow nodded as the two walked along a pathway. "Each floor is a different setup. Floor 1 is the main portion of the club. Dancing, food, drinks, showers and rooms for breeding are there. The Gardens are here, where most of the bug and grass types hang out." They stopped near a pedestal in the center of the garden near a Fountain depicting a Celebi. Shadow grabbed a paper in his mouth from it and handed it to Jon. Jon opened it to find a map.He looked at the Legend which read each floor.

**Floor 1: Showers, Entrance, dance club, bars, food court, Bedrooms (Sex allowed everywhere but hallways)**  
**Floor 2: Gardens, Grass and Bug Type habitats (Sex allowed everywhere but Fountain and Pathways)**  
**Floor 3: Aquarium/Pools, Water and Ice Habitats. (Sex allowed everywhere but Tundra area.)**  
**Floor 4: Simulated Volcanic landscape/Fire Type Habitat. (Sex allowed everywhere)**  
**Floor 5: Caverns, Rock/Steel Habitat  (special elevators available for rock and steel types over 500 lbs. Sex allowed everywhere.)**  
**Floor 6:  Haunted House/ Ghost and Psychic Habitat (WARNING MANY POKÉMON ENJOY RAPE PLAY HERE. BE WARY OF HYPNOSIS USERS AND GHOST TYPES HIDING IN SHADOWS! Sex allowed everywhere.)**  
**Floor 7: Simulated Powerplant/ Electric Habitat (Sex allowed everywhere but on and against mechanical equipment.)**  
**Floor 8: Sporting Areas/Fighting habitat  (Sex allowed everywhere but active sporting Areas)**  
**Floor 9: Mythical Forest (VIP ACCESS REQUIRED.)/ Legendary Pokémon habitat. (See VIP card for rules)**  
**Floor 10: Management**

Jon stopped at Floor 9. "There are legendary Pokémon here?" Shadow smiled. "Yup. I've met a few of them too. Celebi, Mew and Virizion come up here alot to play with relaxing Pokémon." Jon smiled wondering if he should bring some of his Legendary Pokémon. Surprisingly he'd met many of them, including Suicune, Lugia, Deyoxis, Mewtwo, and Yveltal. Together the two continued walking and enjoying each others company. Eventually Shadow stopped and looked at Jon. "Hey Jon?"   
"Yeah?"   
"If you don't want to have sex with me tonight, I'll understand. I understand how Kinsey can be. She's always trying to hook people and Pokémon up." Jon smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet." Shadow smiled "Well when you are let me know okay?" Jon nodded  "I will. Want to head back up?" Shadow nodded and the two walked to the elevator. Jon pushed the call button and stepped inside as Shadow followed. "Where do you want to go next?" Jon asked. "7, I got a place down there." Jon pushed the button and stepped back. As the elevator lowered, Jon turned to Shadow. "How long have you lived here?"  
 "About 3 months. I'd been in a Pokémon adoption center for almost 6, before Jeremy picked me up. My trainer Scott was arrested for Pokémon abuse."  
"Sorry." Jon replied as the elevator stopped. _Ding!_ Jon stepped towards the door before looking at the number display.  It didn't read 7, but 6. "Oh no..." Shadow said as the elevator started opening.  "What?" Jon said as he stepped out. "LOOK OUT!" Before Jon could react a blinding Multicolored flash enveloped the elevator. He felt his body freeze, and his body go numb. _"Come to me, both of you."_ A deep voice said through the dimly lit hallway. Jon felt his legs begin moving on their own down the hallway, and vaguely heard the clacking of Shadow's claws on the floor beside him. They slowly moved through the Hallway it seemed to be similar to the hallway on the first floor. Wooden floors, ornate walls, and a series of chandeliers. The only problem was, it looked as though it had been abandoned decades ago. The floors were falling apart, the Chandeliers were barely hanging on the ceiling, and paint was chipping off the walls. They rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with a Hypno and a Drowzee. "What a catch, Brother! A human AND a Pokémon!" The Hypno said as Jon and Shadow stared blankly ahead. Jon knew immediately what had happened, he'd been hit with hypnosis. "Quite right brother. A great catch indeed. Human, strip your shoes and socks off, now." Jon felt his hands pull on his shoelaces before removing both his boots. Followed by his socks. "Now your pants, drop them." Jon fought futilely against the order as he felt his hands undo his belt and Button, before undoing his zipper. Had he been more aware he'd have been more embarrassed as he didn't wear underwear during summer. He felt his pants drop to his ankles revealing his flaccid cock to the Pokémon. "Step out of them, then get on your hands and knees by the Jolteon. Jolteon, place your head on the ground and ass in the air, and llift your tail."  Jon felt himself step out of his pants then lower to his hands and knees by Shadow who had assumed his position as instructed, a look of desperation in his eyes.  
   
"The Hypno looked though Jon's pants, searching for any information on the Aura Guardian. "Hmm. Some Pokéblocks, and a Goldenrod PD Tank Top? Are you a cop human?"   
"Yes..." Came the unbidden reply. Jon struggled to get his body under control. His mind was his own, but his body wasn't. The Drowzee walked around the two examining their bare bodies. "It doesn't matter what he is, if he came here he was asking for it." The Drowzee said. Jon struggled to move his body again. Likewise Shadow was struggling himself. Hypno stepped in front of the two. As Drowzee spoke, "Stare at my brother's  pendulum." Jon looked at the pendulum unwillingly. As he did it began swinging back and forth. The more it swung, the more Jon and Shadow's minds went blank. "Listen closely we are going to use you, once you climax without touching yourself and we say we've finished, you may leave, and you will remember nothing but  a dream, which you will be too embarrassed to speak of. Do you understand?"  
"Yes.." Came the replies from the two. "You WILL NOT cum without permission unless you masterbate, understood?" Again the two replied the affirmative. "Which do you want brother?" The Drowzee asked. "Wait brother, I want to make sure we have COMPLETE control. Human, Cum." Jon felt an extremely powerful, almost painful surge of pleasure hit his cock as it immediately became erect.  His cock began jumping uncontrollably as a drop of pre pearled at the tip. He moaned as another powerful wave of pleasure ripped through him, as his Cock erupted all over the floor, painting the wood with pearly white streaks. "Jolteon.." Shadow's eyes went wide. "...Cum." Shadow yelped as a wave of pleasure hit him. It was pleasurable but painful to the Pokémon. Immediately his cock protruded from it's sheath, his knot quickly forming afterward. The Jolteon panted before another surge of pleasure and a feeling of tightness around his knot caused him to also ejaculate all over the wood floor, causing him to yelp. "It would seem we have complete control, brother." The Drowzee smiled almost evilly. "Yes, they will put up no fight now." Both Pokémon were sporting massive erections as they watched their victims helplessly cum. Their cocks were ridiculously large, and had a flared tip similar to a Rapidash. The Hypno looked at both captives before speaking. "I want both, but the human first."   Drowzee smiled and lined up with Shadow's hole. "I'm perfectly fine with that." he said as he pushed into the Jolteon, who again yelped in pain as the nearly 13 inch member entered his unprepared hole. Likewise the Hypno lined up and placed his now erect 16 inch cock at the entrance of Jon's ass. "Relax and Bear down." Hypno said. That was all the warning Jon got as the Hypno pushed in. Jon nearly screamed as his once virgin hole was invaded by the massive member. Thankfully the two Pokémon gave their playthings a moment to adjust, before they began thrusting slowly. "Ohhh yesss!!! Human you are tight! Tell me have either of you been fucked before?" Jon heard Shadow's pained voice reply "Yes.." Before Jon heard his own choked voice reply with "No.." The Hypno smiled. "You hear that brother? I've broken his cherry! A great catch indeed!" 

Shadow felt tears in his eyes as he heard Jon's reply. He couldn't believe these two Pokèmon would be happy to have taken an innocent man's virginity this way. Still he felt his cock hardening again as the Drowzee cock rubbed constantly against his prostate. Likewise Jon's cock was hard and leaking pre as his Prostate was repeatedly hit by the monster splitting him. "Play with yourself." Hypno ordered in his ear, as he gripped Jon's hips tightly. Jon quickly gripped his cock and began stroking it with his fingers. The Drowzee was pounding into the smaller Pokémon's hole as he moaned in pleasure. Shadow felt the pain slowly diminish into pleasure as his tailhole finally adjusted to the massive invader between his cheeks. He gasped in pleasure as sparks flew across his vision as his prostate was rubbed and stroked by the massive cock. 

Jon gasped and groaned as his fingers slid quickly over his cock as the Hypno began thrusting hard and fast, really enjoying the human's ass.  Jon felt a churning in his balls as the Hypno continued. Likewise Shadow felt a churning in his balls as the Drowzee began thrusting deep into the lighting Pokèmon. With a pleasured cry, Jon shot his second load over the floor as Shadow felt himself on the edge of orgasm. He quickly realized he was unable to cum however, as he remained there, his cock dripping copious amounts of precum on the ground. He whined as the Drowzee began to purposely ram into the canine's prostate, torturing the Jolteon as his cock begged for release. Jon again groaned as the Hypno began to mimic his brother, purposely ramming the human's prostate over and over. The two brothers didn't seem to care as Shadow began whimpering in need, the urge to cum quickly driving him mad with lust. Still the Drowzee cruelly ignored him as he continued to use the Jolteon as an electric type sex toy. Meanwhile Hypno pulled out and sat down by Jon. "Human, lower yourself on my cock, and ride it. You may cum when I do." Jon felt his body lower itself on to the Hypno's erection facing the Hypno, before ihe began bouncing up and down. His cock began to drip pre over it's length as Hypno let Jon do all the work. Drowzee began thrusting  Hard and deep into Shadow's body, his orgasm coming closer with each thrust into the smaller male. The Drowzee's thrusts quickly became erratic, before he exploded deep into the Jolteon's tailhole. Shadow felt the hot Drowzee cum paint his insides white, before the Pokèmon pulled out and rubbed his long cock against the bottom of Jolteon's tail. Shooting the last few shots across Shadow's back. Shadow whimpered as his cock ached further. Normally being filled to the brim with cum would set him off, but he hadn't been allowed to. 

Meanwhile Jon was keeping a good pace bouncing on the Hypno cock deep inside him. Hypno was unsatisfied with Jon's speed and grasped Jon's shoulders and forced him down faster on his throbbing cock. Jon moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. He wanted so badly for it to end, but it still hadn't. A fresh wave of tears began to fall as his body continued. Judging from the Hypno's breathing it wouldn't be long. He wasn't sure if the tears were of relief, Pain, or oddly pleasure. But he was enjoying this quite a bit. The Hypno thrust a few more times before unloading a torrent of cum deep into the human, as Jon immediately exploded all over the Hypno's chest and his own. His cum landing in strands on both of them. With an exhausted groan Jon felt the Hypno shove him off, his nude body crashing to the wooden floor by Shadow. The two looked at each other, both covered in and filled with cum. "You've had your turn brother, now it's mine! Drowzee said as the Hypno stood. "Quite so, dear brother. But the human is becoming more in control of himself. We must hypnotize him again."  The Drowzee smiled sinisterly as he approached the two exhausted victims. He raised both hands and slapped them together, before moving his arms straight out. Just as he was about to begin, a black and purple ball of light struck him in the back from the darkened hallway. Hypno turned and stared at the darkness as A large black, white, and red Pokèmon came out of the wall behind him and slammed him into the wall to his right as both Pokèmon collapsed to the floor. As they did, Jon and Shadow felt the hypnosis leave their bodies, as Shadow ejaculated almost immediately afterward. The Pokémon looked from Jon and Shadow, to Drowzee and Hypno, as a single red eye appeared in the hallway that the Shadow ball had appeared from. "Are you alright?" The Black and red Pokèmon asked. "Dark?" Jon asked as the Pokémon floated closer. "Yes. It's been a long time Jon. You're lucky Marijuana and I heard what was happening." At this The Dustclops came around the corner. Jon couldn't believe his luck. Two Pokémon who cared deeply for him had stopped his rape. Shadow crawled to Jon, and layed beside him. His body completely exhausted. "We should get them upstairs, to the Volcanic landscape. There's a hotspring that will relax their battered bodies." Darkrai said as he gently picked up the human. As he did his eyes glowed a bright blue as Jon's clothes fell into a dark circle in the floor. "They'll be in your locker." Darkrai said as Marijuana picked Shadow up gently. Together the two made their way to the elevator and entered it, before Darkrai stopped and Turned. "ALL OF YOU, LISTEN! THIS HUMAN AND JOLTEON ARE OFF LIMITS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IF I FIND EITHER OF THEM HAS BEEN HARMED HERE AGAIN!" Though no Pokémon had been seen in the hall, all of them heard Darkrai's warning. As the elevator closed, a Haunter flew into the hall catching a glimpse at the now off limits, naked human.  
When the door opened again a minor red light filtered in the elevator. The two ghost types entered the volcanic habitat, which was quite realistic. Small amounts of ash fell in certain areas, Surprisingly some lava pits (or something that looked extremely close to lava) were in different areas and even in small streams lining the path. The ground was made of solid stone, and multiple different fire types were lazing around, or mating with a human. As they passed by a lava pit a Shiny Charizard poked it's head out of the pit. "Master?! What happened to him?" Marijuana turned and stared at the Charizard before replying with a single word: "Raped." Marijuana was never one for talking and always remained silent. The Charizard aproached and looked at his naked and cum covered master, The scent of a Hypno was powerful all over him. "May I take him?" The Charizard asked Darkrai. "You may Dracaufeu. Get him to the hot spring. I must leave." The Darkrai replied as it lowered into the floor. "Let me know if he is well later, Marijuana. You know where I'll be." Dracaufeu clutched Jon gently to his chest as the two Pokémon made their way in silence to the Hot Spring. As they approached Jon's Aracanine, Patches trotted slowly over having enjoyed a nice lava bath himself. Dracaufeu walked with Jon's nude body into the Hot Spring. Marijuana handed Patches Shadow, and the Arcanine also walked into the warm water. "Get Security friend." Marijuana said before Disapearing into the floor.  
TBC

 

Whew! That's chapter 1! Holy F'ing crap that was a journey for me! Sorry I'm ending it here but this chapter was already hella long, so I've got to cut it into parts, especially seeing as it's STILL not done. There's still another sex scene, and more club exploration for Jon. BTW this is Jon's Third story! Yay! Historic moment! (Drops Balloons and confetti) Jon is the first character to have 3 stories, and is my Fursona's human form! Hooray! BTW if you got any Pokémon you want to see, leave them in the comments, if they aren't already on the list, I'll add them. (I can't guarantee all of them will make this story, but I'll get through as many as I can) Please leave a gender too, otherwise Most will probably be male.  Finally if your wondering: Yes, I DO have a Dustclops named Marijuana, No I didn't name it, I got it through Wonder Trade.  



	2. A Generous Offer

Jon opened his eyes a few hours later in a dark room. He didn't remember falling asleep, but found himself in a bed. The last thing he remembered was Drake's warm scales against his chest and stomach, and the warm water surrounding him slowly. He felt a small fur blanket covering his nude body, and a furred Pokémon lying against his side. Honestly it was quite comfortable. He layed still listening to the Pokémon breath steadily. His thoughts travelled to the Hypno and Drowzee who had attacked him. What had been their reason? As he thought about what reason they could've had, another Pokémon flashed in his mind, Shadow. He wondered if he was okay. "Master? Are you okay?" Jon was startled out of his thoughts as he heard Luke's voice. "Luke? Where are we?" At this the furry body pulled away before a lamp turned on by the bed. "We're in one of the residences in the club. Alex said we should rest here." Jon smiled as he sat up, the fur blanket falling away exposing his bare body to Luke. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood before stretching his back. Of all his Pokémon, Luke was the one he was most comfortable being naked around. He was so comfortable being naked around Luke he'd shower with him, and sleep naked with him during the summer. "How long have we been here?" Luke stood and stretched himself. "About 8 hours. It's 7 AM." Jon smiled. "Good thing we don't have to be back in to work for another 2 days." He thought as his stomach roared with hunger. "Do you want me to order us breakfast, or do you want to go somewhere?" Luke asked having heard Jon's stomach. "Out I guess. Are my clothes here?" Luke shook his head. "No, but they left us these." He said pulling a navy blue robe from a dresser. He handed it to Jon, who slipped it on, before quickly realizing a badge patch was sewed on the chest and shoulders. "Why?..." He asked Luke pointing to the patch on his chest. Luke shrugged "I don't know. Maybe these papers Alex left us will explain." Luke said as he handed Jon 3 sheets of paper. Jon skimmed through the first, which appeared to be an Owners agreement and looked at the last two, which were handwritten notes.

_Deputy Wolfskin,_  
_I am deeply sorry for what you went through on the 6th floor of my club. I promise you, this will be investigated immediately. If you choose to leave or press charges I understand. However if you decide to stay, I have a few offers. The first: A new home. The Jolteon involved in your incident and I spoke of everything leading up to what happened, and when he told me you were searching for a home here in Pokéopolis, I felt I should help out. All you have to do is sign the homeowner's sheet, and that place is yours, permanently. No Bullshit, no tricks 100% free of charge. The second offer I have is the Jolteon, Shadow. This was his Idea. Apparently he's taken a liking to you. If you want to keep him, head to floor 7. He'll be there. Please don't think I'm trying to buy you out of a lawsuit, I'm not. I just want to help you out. If you sign and decide to sue me for what happened, you are more than welcome to stay. As for the final offer, you'll have to come to level 10, and speak with me here.  
-Jeremy Sanders Owner/Operater of The Blue Moonstone Lounge, The Waterfall, and PokéParadise._

__

Jon eyed the first paper before placing both it and the note on the bed. He then looked at the last paper.   
_Jon- I hope you're okay. We've never had that issue before. The Pokémon are supposed to get permission from the person or Pokémon involved before doing any sort of rape scenario, a minimum of a week in advance. I'm going to look into this, I know there's no chance in hell you gave permission. Until I know for sure what happened, stay away from Level 6. Those two are still there. If you need to go there, hit up Level 9 first and talk with Dark. He's the guardian Pokémon down there, or find me, or someone else on level 10. In the meantime try to enjoy yourself if you need anything, want to just hang out, or have any questions, call me.  
654-819-3143 I'll pick up. - Alexander Erikson Head of Security, The Blue Moonstone _

Jon placed the note with the other two. "Nothing. Oh well we'll figure it out later. Let's get some food." Jon said walking to the door. Opening it he found himself in a hallway. "It's a full house, Jon." Luke said excitedly. "We have everything we'll need!" Jon knelt by the Lucario, and place his hand on the Aura Pokémon's shoulder. "I know your excited, Luke. But I'm not sure how long I want to stay here." Luke's ears drooped slightly. "Master.. Please? I know what happened to you was terrible, but the others love it here. There's a different habitat for every type of Pokémon, Just Please, give it a chance!" Jon smiled softly. "Do you really want to stay that bad?" Lucario nodded vigorously. "Alright." Jon said standing and grabbing the Owners agreement. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and found a pen. He clicked it open and signed the agreement. "Then we'll live here." Luke smiled and hugged Jon. "Thank you master! I love this place! Have you been to the Gardens yet? It's my favorite spot!" Jon smiled at his Lucario's excitement. "Luke, one thing, if ANYTHING happens like what happened yesterday again, We are leaving. No exceptions. Okay?" Luke nodded as the two walked out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out a door which led to an artificially lit park. "How big is this place?" Jon thought out loud. "There's at least 30 different houses here in the park." Luke said remembering what Alex had told them. "Ours is the last house on the path, we just need to follow it to the elevator hallway. Sex is allowed down here, but only in the park, or our own home."  Luke finished as they reached the hallway. "Luke, before we get some food, I'd like a shower." Jon said as Luke nodded. They turned left into the dance club, where many Pokémon and humans were still mating. "Hey Jon!" A voice called by the bar turning Jon saw Tyrease. "I heard what happened, How you feeling?" The Machoke asked as Jon walked over. "I'm okay, I guess. I just wish I knew why they attacked me." The Machoke smiled,  and placed two shot glasses on the table before filling them with Jack Daniel's.  "Those two have been causing trouble for awhile now. You wouldn't believe how many humans and Pokémon come here to drink their memories of those two away." 

"Alex said they haven't done this before." Jon said as he grabbed his drink, though Luke passed on his. "Well not this specific thing. They play sick games. The Hypno can read minds. He finds what people and Pokémon don't like sexually, and the Drowzee forces them to do it, through hypnosis. Gay sex, Human on Human, Pokémon on human, Gays with straights, straights with gays, you name it. It's how they get their rocks off. Technically though, what they did wasn't against club policy until what happened with you." Jon downed his drink before responding. "So why me? I mean it hurt at first, but I kind of.."   
"Liked it?" Tyrease finshed as Jon nodded. "What about that Jolteon you were with? What was he like?" Jon frowned remembering how Shadow had immediately crawled to him and layed by him after their rape, how he seemed to be struggling, how relieved he was when Darkrai and Marijuana saved them. "He was scared, he.. HATED it." The Machoke nodded. "There you go. You were just a pawn in their game. Maybe he didn't like forced sex, maybe he didn't like being helpless while a human needed his help. Who knows? But I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jon smiled, and thanked the Machoke, before continuing into the shower room. A man and a Feraligator were having sex under one of the shower heads as the hot water cascaded on to them. The Massive Pokémon cock splitting him as he moaned loudly. As Jon and Luke approached the shower across from them, a Quagsire approached them. "Do you require any soap, shampoo, or lubes sir?" The Pokémon asked.  Jon smiled and replied "Some soap, and Shampoo." The Quagsire nodded and looked at Luke. "And you sir?" The Pokémon asked. Luke smiled and said "If you have any Fur cleaners, that will do nicely." The Quagsire turned and approached a table. He picked up a few bottles, and a bar of soap, before returning. "My apologies, sir I forgot to ask if you prefer body wash or bar soap, so I brought both." He said as he handed a bottle of Fur Shine to Luke, and Shampoo to Jon. "Either is fine." Jon replied as the Quagsire Handed him the body wash. "May I take your Robe, sir?" The Quagsire asked as Jon slipped his robe off. "Thank you." Jon replied handing his robe to the water type. "If you prefer waterfall showers, they are available through the door there."  The Quagsire said pointing at a door at the end of the showers. "I think we'll be fine thanks." The Quagsire bowed and returned to his table as Jon and Luke approached an open shower. 

As Jon turned on the water, the man across from them moaned loudly in pleasure. Jon rolled his eyes as Luke stared at the two, his cock slowly protruding from it's sheath as he watched the Feraligator dominate the smaller man. He watched as the Feraligator pulled out and forced the man to his hands and knees before beginning to ram into the man again, as the human quickly came all over the tiled ground without touching himself, even as the Feraligator continued to thrust hard and deep. Jon proceded to soap up his body as Luke continued to watch, his cock now fully erect. As Jon finished soaping up his chest, arms and stomach, he turned to Luke. "Hey Luke, can you get my bac-" He stopped as he watched Luke longingly staring  at the two having sex behind them. He said nothing as He watched Luke begin rubbing his paw over his cock, slowly masturbating to the sight. He wanted so badly for Jon to do this to him. He'd never told Jon how sexually attracted to him he was, but secretly he'd wanted to have sex with him for years. As he watched he pictured himself in the human's place, as Jon took the role of the Feraligator, pounding into his tailhole as Luke erupted without touching himself as he moaned in pleasure. Just as he moaned in his fantasy, the Lucario moaned in reality as his paw began stroking faster. "Take it Luke! You dirty slut!" The Jon in his mind said as he thrust hard and deep.  "Oh, Jon." Jon's eyes went wide as he heard Luke moan his name as the Pokémon continued to masturbate in front of him. As the Lucario continued to masturbate in front of him, he watched as the Pokèmon stuck a Paw finger up his tailhole, gasping in pleasure as it slid inside. He then started thrusting it in and out quickly, matching the speed of the Jon in his mind. As the Jon in his mind continued, he imagined how it would feel to feel the human cum deep inside of him. As the first imaginary shot hit him, it was enough. He erupted all over the shower floor as shot after shot of Pokémon cum splattered on the floor.  "Joooooooonnnnnn!" He cried out as his cum landed in streaks on the granite. Across from them the Feraligator roared as He finally came deep into the man's ass, as the human again ejaculated without ever touching himself.  
Jon quickly turned away from the sight of his Pokémon cumming all over the floor. Quickly soaping up his chest again. Painfully aware of the erection that had formed watching Lucario masturbate. As Luke came back to reality, he quickly realized he'd just masturbated not only in front of two Pokémon and a human he didn't know, but his best friend as well. Embarrassed, he walked out of the shower, as the Quagsire handed him a towel. Jon continued to wash, unaware that Luke had left. 

 Luke quickly dried off and walked back into the club. "What the hell, what was I thinking?! He must think I'm some sort of freak!" Luke said as he sat on a couch in the danceclub. Not even 5 feet away, Tyrease watched as the Pokémon continued to speak aloud. "He probably thinks I'm some sort of sexual deviant!" Luke said as he felt tears forming. Tyrease picked up a bottle of oran berry juice and a bottle of strawberry rum and poured both into a blender, he added a scoop of ice and blended it. Next he poured it into a glass with ice and approached Luke. "You okay?" he asked sitting by Luke. "No, my Trainer thinks I'm some sort of pervert." Luke responded Luke responded as he stared at the ground. Tyrease smiled softly. He'd seen it before. Pokémon who had either had sex with another human, only to get caught by their trainer, or masturbate to the thought of their trainer, only for said trainer to walk in on them. Only to have said Pokémon immediately assume the worst. 9 times out of ten though, that wasn't the case."Here, drink this and let's have a chat." The Machoke said. Luke took the cocktail, and took a sip. The drink was sweet. "Now tell me, what happened." Tyrease said as Luke continued to stare at his footpaws. "I.. jacked off to a human and Pokémon having sex. I was imagining Jon having sex with me. He was right by me! I didn't think about it! I just started.." Luke trailed off as he took another sip of his cocktail. "Sometimes we can't help ourselves. You know how many times I've had to go in the backroom, just to jack off so I can focus on making drinks?" Luke shook his head no. "At least once every 3 hours. I always make some sort of excuse just to take care of it, but let me ask you something. Did he say anything? Or did he just turn away?" Luke thought before replying. "He turned away." Tyrease smiled. "So how do you know he thinks you're a deviant? He's probably just as embarrassed as you are. I've seen this too many times. Alot of trainers don't know how to approach this subject. Sometimes us Pokémon have to address it first."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Look, finish your drink, then when he comes out ask him if he's upset. If he says no, then ask him what his feelings are towards you." Luke looked up at the fighting type. "Then what?"  
"Then if he says he loves you, ask if he'd consider having sex with you."  
"What if he says he hates me? What if he says he's disgusted by the thought of me?"  
"You can't think that way. Besides, he may not admit it, but he wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't considered having sex with his Pokémon before, and I highly doubt he'll say he hates you. Where were you two going after you showered?" Luke took another sip before answering. "To get Breakfast."   
"Here?" Luke nodded. "Perfect, take him to Snorlax's. Regardless of how the name sounds, it's the nicest restaurant in the club. Then talk to him about it. And remember, don't go into it assuming anything, good or bad. Just expect an answer." Tyrease finished as Jon walked out of the shower, his robe nowhere in sight. "There he is." Tyrease said as Luke turned, spotting his naked trainer. Jon spotted the two and approached, sitting by Luke. "You uh, want to talk about that?" Luke nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." Tyrease said As he walked back to the bar. "Can we get something to eat first?" Luke asked. Jon nodded. Together the two stood and walked by the bar as Luke placed his glass on the bar. "Thanks." He said as  Tyrease smiled. "Good luck buddy." 

Together the two walked down a hallway. "You forgot your robe." Luke said quietly. "Didn't feel like wearing it, I felt silly." Jon said. "Oh." A feeling of unease between the two was felt by both as they continued to the food court. The rest of the journey was silent as they walked to the food court, which was comprised of multiple different restaurants. Luke turned to a building with fancy white writng on a black sign which read Snorlax's. "I heard this one was good." He said as the two walked in. A Wigglytuff sat by the door. "Table for two?" she asked with a smile. Both nodded as she stood. "Alright, since you are naked sir, we'll put you in the nude section, is that okay?" Jon raised his eyebrow, "Nude section?"  
"Oh is it your first time here?" Jon nodded. "I'm sorry, We separate everyone by what their wearing, some patrons, got uncomfortable when they were seated by naked people. I thought it was stupid myself." Jon smiled. "That will be fine." Together the two followed the Wigglytuff to a table, where a few other naked humans and Pokémon were sitting and eating. The table was covered in a white tablecloth, and had two lit candles on top of it.  "Here's your menus, would you like anything to drink?"   
"Orange juice." Luke replied."Coffee if you have it." Jon said. "Any sugar or cream?"  
"Both please."Jon replied. "Coming right up!" The Wigglytuff replied as Jon looked at the menu. He quckly decided on steak, eggs, and Pancakes. Luke decided on a Ham and Cheese omelette, and a Stack of Oran Berry waffles. The Wigglytuff returned quickly with their drinks, and took their orders before rushing off again. As they waited for their food Luke spoke. "Master, are you angry about what happened?" Jon let out a deep sigh. "No, not really."  
"Do.. Do you love me?" At this Jon's eybrows went up. How could Luke think he didn't love him? "Of course I love you, Luke. What gave you the idea I didn't?"  
"I just thought, since you turned away you were..."  
"Mad at you? God, Luke no! I.. I was embarrassed. I mean, I watched you masturbate, then scream my name at the top of your lungs when you came. Hell, I didn't even know you had those feelings for me."  Luke stared at his glass of juice. "After what you said about that Poképhilia ring, I was scared to admit my love for you."  
"Luke that was different. When I said it was disgusting, I meant what they were doing. Drugging Pokémon, Stealing them, and raping them, I couldn't have cared less it was Poképhilia, I was digusted at them raping the Pokémon."   
At this the Wigglytuff returned with their food. She placed the plates in front of them and trotted away. "So, would you mate with me?" Luke asked as Jon stared at his food. That was the question wasn't it? Would he have sex with his Lucario, or not? "I.. I don't know. I mean, when we got here, I'd considered it, but I'm not sure if I'd enjoy it."  
"Could.. could we try?" Jon thought before responding. "I don't know, Luke." Luke's ears drooped, before he spoke again. "Well, you don't know unless you try, right? Please Jon, if you don't like it, I'll never, ever ask again, but please can we try?" Jon got lost in thought as he considered what to do. Of all his Pokémon, Jon was most comfortable around Luke. So why not? "I guess. I mean I'd rather my first willing intimate encounter with a Pokémon should be with a Pokémon I love, right? Let's eat, then we'll go somewhere and.. try." 

Luke smiled as together the two began eating the food, which was according to Luke, "Freaking amazing!" As they finished every scrap and stood, the Wigglytuff walked over and took Jon's V.I.P. card. She walked back to the front and ran it through a card reader before returning, and handing it back to him, Have a good day Mr. Wolfskin!" Jon smiled "You too."   
"Oh I almost forgot, your card was under a code 10." Jon stopped confused. "Sorry I'm new here, what exactly is a code 10?"   
"Someone with Management wants to speak with you." Jon looked at Luke who shrugged. "You want to check it out?" Luke nodded as the two made their way to the elevator. Stepping inside, they found a Riolu standing there. He seemed slightly upset as Jon pushed the button for 10. Luke picked up the scent of cum from the Riolu, yet he could clearly tell he was only a Pup. The scent was what had his attention however, it was eerily familiar. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling by the Pokémon. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Luke smiled. "If you're in trouble we can help. We're cops."   
The Riolu frowned. "It was just a bad dream." Jon frowned as he heard those words. "You will remember nothing but a dream, which you will be too embarrassed to speak of..."   
"If I guess what the dream was about, will you tell me if I'm right?" The young Riolu nodded. "Was it about a Drowzee and a Hypno, doing something to you?" The Riolu nodded. "How'd you know?" The Riolu asked. "Just a guess." Jon responded with a smile. "They put something in my tailhole." Luke growled silently. It was one thing to attack an unsuspecting adult human, it was another to attack a Riolu pup. Gently he pulled the Riolu into a tight embrace. Clutching the now Sniffling Pokémon to his chest. As they broke the hug, The Riolu looked up at the naked human, and his Lucario. "Can I please stay with you?" Luke immediately answered. "Of course you may, but only until we find your trainer." At this the Riolu started crying. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. "My Trainer left me here, because she didn't love me." Luke again hugged the Riolu. He'd sired a number of Riolu himself, and his Fatherly instincts were kicking in. "We'll protect you, dear one. You can live with us, okay?" The young Riolu threw his arms around Luke, as the elevator slowed to a stop. Ding! The Doors slid open as Luke picked up the Riolu. They found themselves in a large room. It was similarly decorated to the first floor, but the floor was carpeted instead of stone or wood. A large desk sat at the opposite end of the room, with a Chansey sitting behind it. They approached the desk as the Chansey looked up from a computer screen and smiled. "Welcome! May I help you?" Jon smiled before responding. "Hi, my name is Jon Wolfskin, I was told my card was under Code 10."   
"Alright just slide it through the reader here." The Chansey replied gesturing to a card reader. Jon removed his card from the necklace around his neck, and swiped it. The Chansey looked at her screen, before replying. "It looks like Mr. Sanders wants you. I'll let him know you're here. Just take a seat." The three sat down on a leather sofa, as Jon blushed. "I just realized, I'm still naked." He whispered to Luke. "Do you want me to run upstairs, and get your pants and Jacket?" Luke asked as Jon shrugged. "I guess." Luke nodded and walked with Riolu to the elevator. They entered and went back to level one as Jon sat on the Couch. 5 minutes later Luke returned alone with Jon's Jacket and Jeans. Just as Jon was about to take them, the door to his left opened. 

"Deputy Wolfskin! How you feeling?" Jon blushed as Jeremy stared at his nude body. " Oh... um, go ahead and get dressed. We'll talk afterward." Jon pulled on his Pants, and put his jacket on before following Jeremy into his office. The inside was covered in multiple different Posters. Jon was drawn to one of them. It was a Pokémon League Poster. On it stood a young man wearing a red Jacket. Alongside him were 2 Lucario, one male, the other a female, A Kyurem, A Dusclops, A Pikachu wearing a matching red jacket to the trainer, and an Yeveltal. The poster read Congratulations to the 2010 Pokémon League Champions! Register to compete next year today! He felt tears in his eyes as he remembered his old team, especially Kyurem. Jon placed a hand on the Kyurem. The Pokémon had passed away less then a year later, due to an attempted theft by Team Rocket, which Kyurem had been fatally injured trying to stop. He wiped tears from his eyes as Jeremy spoke. "You know, I'd completely forgotten about this one. You went by just Wolfskin back then, didn't you?" Jon nodded. His Mom hadn't exactly been supportive of him leaving to be a Pokémon trainer, so he'd created a fake name. A name which he legally changed his last name to a few years later. "I'd heard about Kyurem. I'm sorry." 

"Thanks. What did you want to talk about?" Jeremy smiled and poured two drinks, handing one to Jon he spoke. "My offer. Jon, when I heard about what happened to you, I realized something. Simple Security isn't enough. Let's be honest, This club, it's essentially a small city. Well, the city of Pokéopolis made me a deal. If I needed any aide with The Blue Moonstone, all I had to do was ask. So, last night, I called the Mayor. Here's the offer. I want you to be the newest member of our Government sanctioned Police here at the Club."   
"How could it be government sanctioned?" Jon asked. At this Jeremy smiled. "Simple. The Pokéopolis Government comissioned this place. Bizarre, I know. But they wanted a place where People and Pokèmon could go legally to have sex, and not be in trouble, before they legalized Poképhilia. So if I need cops here, I can get them. You'd be the first cop here. You'd have everything you'd ever need. A steady 5 figure paycheck, a home here, never to pay for any utilities, rent, or food ever again, and all the Pokémon you can fuck. Whattya say?" Jon sat down in a large leather arm chair. "So, I'd still be a cop, just here in the club?" Jeremy nodded. "Essentially, yes." Jon thought for a moment before responding. "Can I talk to Luke about it?" Jeremy nodded. "Fine, I'll talk to him, then we'll let you know our decision." Jeremy smiled and held his hand out. "Sounds good!" Jon stood and shook it before the two walked out of the office. "See you soon, Jon!" He said as Luke stood from his place on the couch. Together they walked to the Elevator. After it arrived they stepped inside. "So, what'd he want?" Luke asked as the door closed. "He wants me to be the first Uniformed Police officer of The Club." Luke  smiled. "So, what did you tell him?" 

"That I had to talk to you about it." Luke looked skeptically at Jon. "What's to talk about? We'd still be officers of the PPD. We'll just work here. Look I'm not going to force it, but I'd take it. If only to arrest those fuckers for what they've done." Jon's eyes went wide. He'd never heard Luke swear before. "What's wrong Luke? You never swear. What's bothering you?" Luke stared at the buttons of the elevator. "That Riolu is a pup. I left him with Tyrease, and he was so scared he started crying, then he wet himself because an Alolan Raichu he mistook for Drowzee walked up to the bar. So you tell me." Jon reached over and pushed the door open button. He then walked out, and Directly into Jeremy's office. "We'll do it. My first question: what do you want done with the two on 6?" Jeremy reached in his desk and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "That's your decision officer. But, You aren't on duty for another two days, correct?" Jon nodded. "Yeah. But I don't want to wait. They need to be stopped, today." Jeremy nodded. "Darkrai is already down there. So is your Dusclops. Get them, and take them down. I'll have an officer ready to take them in, just radio me when you've got them." Jon picked up the Walkie and nodded. "I just need to get to my Truck." With that, Jon returned to the elevator and went to the top floor. He walked out of the club, and returned a few minutes later with his Personal gun, a couple pairs of handcuffs, and a flashlight, all hanging at his belt. Along with his badge, and Police cap. He entered the club and approached the Riolu. "Hey buddy. Where'd you see those two Pokémon in your dream?"  The Riolu looked up at him. "Room 2137." The Riolu said. As Jon went to stand, the Riolu grabbed him. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Jon shook his head no. "But I promise, It will never happen again. I promise you, I'm going to stop them!" With that Jon made his way to the Elevator.


	3. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jon go after the Nightmare twins this Chapter

As the Elevator opened again, Jon and Luke found Marijuana and Darkrai waiting by the door, on floor 6. Jon nodded at them, and pulled his flashlight out. Clicking it on, he looked down the hall. A Gastly flew into the hallway, followed quickly by a Haunter. The Haunter stopped and stared at Jon. Before approaching slowly, wary of the Darkrai eyeing him. "Are you okay?" The scratchy voice asked. Jon nodded before responding. "I'm Deputy Wolfskin with the PPD, this is my Partner Luke. Do you know where room 2137 is?" The Haunter smiled and let out a cackle. "Of course! Anything to get rid of those two! We'll help anyway we can!"   
"We?" Jon asked confused. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, a number of ghost types appeared behind the Haunter and Gastly. A Gengar, Trevenaunt, Shuppet, Duskull, Chandeleure, An Alolan Marowak, and a Sableye all stood (or floated) behind the two Pokémon. "Wanted to help. Come." Marijuana said as Jon smiled and followed the group of Ghost types down the winding halls. Only the flames on Chandlure and Marowak and the Flashlight Jon carried lighted the way as they continued. As they passed doors Jon could hear men and women groaning loudly behind closed doors, completely lost in sexual bliss as the small group continued. "You really think Riolu will be okay with that Jolteon?" Luke asked Jon quietly. "Shadow's a very kind Pokémon. He'll keep an eye on him, and keep him happy." Jon responded. He'd seen Shadow as he'd entered the elevator, and after a quick explanation of what he was about to do, asked if he'd stay with Riolu. Shadow immediately had agreed, and walked over to and sat with Riolu, before beginning to speak with him as the elevator closed. They walked through 4 more extremely long corridors before arriving outside room 2137. "Okay, when we get inside, hit them with your strongest moves. Darkrai, unless absolutely necessary, don't attack. If they manage to hypnotize me, just keep fighting, Darkrai, if that happens, that's when I want you to attack, understood?" The various Pokémon nodded, as Jon pounded on the door. "POKÉOPOLIS POLICE! OPEN UP!" Jon called as the Ghost types prepared to attack. Silence. Again he pounded on the door. "POLICE DEPARTMENT OPEN UP!" Again only silence. "We're going in, You guys ready?" The Pokémon again all nodded as  Luke got in his Aura Sphere stance. Jon tested the doorknob. Giving it a twist, he was surprised when it opened, to reveal a naked man wearing a leather hood, and bound to a bed falling apart.  
  


 Jon approached and removed the hood. He stepped back in shock as he saw Alex. He was sweating heavily, and completely erect, his cock dripping pre as it twitched in the air. Now that he was closer, he realized Alex wasn't actually tied up. Though it appeared Alex believed he was. Across the room Jon heard "FIRE!" From Luke as the various Ghost types and Luke began unleashing attacks into the next room. The Haunter, Gastly, Gengar, and Duskull firing Their Nightshade attack. Marijuana, Shuppet, and Sableye Unloading with multiple Shadow Balls. Luke throwing Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere, Finally the Marowak and Chandelure unloaded with a fire blast. Immediately, Jon turned and saw the two Psychic types fall to the floor. Almost immediately afterward, Alex let out a pleaured moan as he erupted up his chest and stomach. "Hold!" Jon said as he moved in. Luke ignored him, continuing to unload Aura Spheres into the room. "Luke, stop." The Lucario continued unloading Aura Spheres. His mind clouded in rage as he saw nothing but the two Pokémon using Riolu. "LUKE ENOUGH!" Jon said gripping Luke's shoulder. Luke stopped and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just..." Jon pulled Luke into a hug. "I know buddy, I know.. it's over now." He said turning to face the two psychic types. The Drowzee and Hypno had both fainted, to say the least. Jon quickly cuffed both Pokémon, then grabbed his Radio. "388 To Jeremy."   
"Ah, Deputy Wolfskin. I take it you and Alex took care of  our problem on 6?"  
"I did with the help of Dark, Marijuana, Luke, and a few ghost types. Looks like they got Alex just before Marijuana, Darkrai, Luke and I got down here."  
"That's... unfortunate. Is he okay?"  
"A bit shaken up, but he should be fine."  
"Good. The Police are here. Get those two up here before they wake up. They'll meet you by the elevators."  
"10-4" With that Jon instructed the different ghost types. Within seconds, the two were held tightly against the Trevenaunt's trunk, Luke, Darkrai, and Marijuana right beside him, in case the two woke up, while the group was returning to the elevator.

 Alex was still naked, as his clothing had been destroyed by the two Psychic types. "You okay?" Jon asked as the two walked back, the group of ghost types behind them. "Yeah, just.. Pissed off. I absolutely hate BDSM. Those bastards caught me off guard though. I didn't even have time to react, the second that elevator opened there's a bright flash, The next thing  I know I'm getting my clothes literally torn off, then being whipped with my own belt while one of them fucks me, all while I'm tied to the bed."   
"Same as Shadow and I. Look, let's get these guys taken care of, then we can celebrate." Jon said as Alex smiled. "Sounds good. You know, If you're up to it, I know a Miltank who'd love to meet you. She gets a few Pokémon and a human or two together, then shoots Videos of them doing it. It's normally filmed here, but the Club doesn't sanction it. Cool thing is, if you agree, she sells them online, and at her shop. Whatever she makes, she gives a 10-25% Cut of all profit to the Pokémon and People involved, depending on how many there are. Last time I walked away with 50k. I'm going to find her after we celebrate. Interested?" Jon shook his head. "I've got plans with Luke. Some other time okay?" Alex smiled. "So you and your Lucario, huh? Have you done it before?" Jon shook his head as they entered the main hall. "Nope, but Luke wanted to try, so I promised him we could."   
"Word of advice, head to floor 11."   
"I thought there was only 10." Alex smiled. "You didn't open the brochure completely did you? Jon, there's at least 50 floors here. Hell we've even got a floor that's nothing but a stone maze, the rule there is if a Pokémon catches a human, they get to 'play' with them. You didn't think it was just a bunch of habitats did you?" Jon shrugged. "It did seem strange." He said as they reached the elevator. Alex rolled his eyes. "You got ALOT to see officer."

 As the doors opened again a number of Officers stood waiting by the elevator. "We'll take them from here, Deputy Wolfskin." Jeff said stepping from the group. Jon nodded as the group of Officers took the two Psychic types out of the club. "Hope we never see those two again." Jon said as Alex nodded. "Probably won't. I'm sure you're aware of what the laws concerning Pokémon are?" Jon nodded. It was another thing Pokéopolis had made legal, and after it's success, other cities as well, after the Sylph Pokétranslater came out. All Pokémon, regardless of species were held accountable for the same laws a human might break. Because of this, they could go to prison the same as a human. As the group of Officers left Alex turned and held out his hand. "Thanks for getting me out of that." Jon smiled and shook his hand. "No problem. Drinks later?" Alex nodded. "Hell yeah. See you round! Have fun with Luke!"  
"Probably will but I need a nap!" Jon responded as he turned towards his new home. As he did, Luke smiled and followed him. Jon stepped into their new home, Luke in tow, and smiled. "You know, this is a pretty nice place." Luke smiled "I've always wanted a fireplace." He said pointing at a tiled fireplace. "Me too."  Jon smiled. "I know why you followed me back." Luke blushed. "You do?" Jon nodded, and removed his jacket, baring his chest. "What do ya say we go upstairs and try?" Luke smiled. "I'd like that." 

 Together they walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Jon sat down on the bed, and pulled off his cap. Luke sat down next to him and smiled. "I'm happy we finally get to do this."   
"Me too." Jon said with a smile, before leaning in and kissing Luke. Luke enthusiastically kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the human. Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke and fell back on the bed pulling him down with him. Luke smiled as Jon released him. "Are you sure about this, Master?" Jon smiled. "You haven't called me that in Years."   
"I've thought about this alot, and it's part of what I want to try." Jon smiled. "Master and Slave?" Luke nodded. "Luke, I.. I'm not into a whole Master/Slave thing. I'll fuck you or let you fuck me however you want, but I don't want it to be like that. I want it to be fun for both of us." Luke looked down. "I understand."   
"Are you upset about it?" Luke shook his head. "No, but did you mean what you said, about fucking me however I want?" Jon smiled. "Of course!"   
"Would you do it to me like the Feraligator did to that guy earlier?" Jon shrugged. "You mean anal in a shower?"  
"No.. I mean.. Umm.. Make it hard and deep. Make me your... um.."  Luke trailed off, suddenly embarrassed about what he was asking for. "You mean you want me to dominate you?" Jon asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed as Luke nodded slightly. Jon shrugged. "Alright I guess. If you're sure that's what you want."   
"I'm sure, Master." Jon smiled. "Alright why don't you help me out of these pants?" Luke smiled and gripped the button of Jon's jeans, before opening them with a snap. He then pulled the zipper down and pulled the fabric off as Jon raised his hips, allowing Luke to bare his Master's body. As soon as the Pants hit the floor Luke began lapping at Jon's cock, licking from base to tip, before burying his nose in the flesh covered orbs and taking in the human's scent. It was a strong musk, it filled his nostrils and he could taste it on his tongue. As Jon moaned and placed his hands on Luke's head, Luke continued to lap at the rapidly hardening pole of his friend. Likewise he was getting hard himself. Already his member was completely out of his sheath, the only thing yet to form was his knot. "Mmmn oh Luke!" Jon moaned as Luke began lapping at the tip, earning a glob of pre on his tongue. He quickly swallowed it, feeling a string of precum dripping from his own length, his earlier embarrassment now gone. He was excited! Finally his many fantasies were about to become a reality!  Quickly he pulled off of Jon and stood, turning and placing his paws on the wall. "Please, Jon, Fuck me hard!" Jon stood and smiled. Silently he lined up with the Aura Pokémon's pucker. "I love you Luke."  That was all he said before pushing in as Luke gasped in pleasure. "Ooohhh Arceus!!!" Luke groaned deeply as Jon hilted himself. Never before had he felt so full.  
But that only lasted a few seconds before Jon pulled out until only the tip was in, before slamming in again, he repeated this over and over and after only five or six thrusts Luke moaned loudly as he erupted all over the wall. "Wow! Didn't think you'd cum that quick."  "Call me your bitch!" Luke replied, panting loudly. "Wh-what?!"   
"Call me a dirty slut! Your dirty slut!" Jon stood still for a moment, shocked by what Luke had just requested. "You're a slut?" he said, though it came out more like a stunned question.  "Oh, please master! Call me whatever name you can think of! Please?" Jon thought for a moment, thrusting hard and deep before speaking. "You're My Bitch Luke! I'm gonna fuck you until you cum your brains out!" Luke threw his head back and moaned deeply. "Keep Going!"   
"You're such a dirty slut! Coming just from getting fucked!" Luke whimpered as he felt another orgasm quickly building. "Yes, I'm your slut, master! Fuck your slut!" Jon began pounding into Luke harder, an audible clap heard as thrust in. "Take it you filthy bitch!" Jon said, actually starting to smile at the ridiculousness of what he was saying. Still he continued, before pulling out, as Luke let out a canine whine. "On the bed, now!" Luke smiled and quickly got on the bed, on his hands and knees, raising his tail as Jon positioned himself behind him. "Beg for it." Luke looked at him in confusion. "What?" Jon smiled knowing this was what Luke had wanted. "Beg for my dick. Beg me to fuck you. Beg. For. It!"   
"Please, Fuck me, give me your cock, Please!" Luke begged, moaning through each word. Jon smiled before lining up again, and hilting himself in one thrust. Luke was like a bitch in heat! Quickly he began pounding away, as Luke howled in pleasure. "Harder please!" He begged as Jon eagerly obeyed his balls churning at each thrust. "Oh.. Oh.. ARCEUS!" Luke screamed, his cum splattering below him. With that, Jon could hold back no longer as with a shout he came deep inside Luke. As he finished unloading the two fell onto the bed breathing heavily, Jon covered in sweat from the exertion. Lovingly, Luke nestled close to him, before gently licking his cheek. "I love you, Jon." Smiling Jon pulled Luke into a hug, covering them with a blanket before replying with a kiss, "I love you too, Luke.. Sleep well."

  **Three Hours Later:**  
Jon headed back into the Bar area, for the first time seeing the Neon sign lit above the actual Bar, reading: Pokébar Go! The lettering was in bright blue neon, with a white and red Pokéball design around it. Jon rolled his eyes. Is EVERYTHING here a Pokémon pun?! He thought as cool air from a vent hit his bare torso. He'd resorted to walking around bare chested, trying to keep some semblance of modesty by wearing his pants. Stepping in, he saw Luke and the Riolu sitting at the bar. Luke had left earlier, before Jon had woken up. He clutched a purple drink, while the Riolu was drinking a lemonade. Both were smiling and talking together as Jon approached. A group of Pokémon including Shadow, the Ghost types and Kinsey sat with them, all laughing and cheering. As Jon sat down Alex smiled and stood. "To the man of the hour! Jon Wolfskin! Without him, those monsters would've never been caught!" The Pokémon all cheered as they raised their glasses. "Thanks guys, but honestly, we should be thanking the Ghost types that helped out. If they hadn't, I'd probably be tied up next to Alex, and getting rammed again." Alex chuckled. "You know, It wasn't all that bad for me. The Hypno was the only one that fucked me. He's the gentler of the two." Shadow nodded. "Yeah. I've been caught twice by them. Hypno's definitely gentler, and kinder." Jon smiled. "How about some drinks? On me!" The group cheered before ordering their drinks. Jon placed a hand on Shadow's head and gently pet him. "Jeremy told me about the offer, I accept. Welcome to our family buddy." Shadow smiled, placed his forepaws on Jon's lap and licked his cheek. "Thank you!"Jon responded by rubbing his hand through the electrically charged fur on Shadow's head and back. "You're welcome. We've got a place down here now, in the Park. It's the last house on the path. Come by when you're ready, okay?"  
 "I will! I'll come by tonight!"

  **2 hours later:**  
"Hey, Hey, Tyreasssse, one more Orn Berry Daiquiri!"  Luke slurred, as the two sat at the bar. The party had died down an hour ago, and everyone but Jon, Riolu, and Luke had left. Tyrease smiled and put ice in the blender to make the drink. "You have ta try it, Jon. He gave me one earlier, after I jacked off. I's delicioussss!" Jon chuckled softly. "You're drunk." Luke smiled drunkenly "Ayup!" The Riolu giggled "He's been talking about your cock the whole time!" Jon rolled his eyes. "Riolu, don't talk like that! Tyrease, how many has he had?" Tyrease chuckled. "Since this morning? Three."   
"Put a hold on the last one. I'm going to take him home." Tyrease nodded and put down the two bottles, as Jon grabbed Luke's paw. "Come on buddy, let's head home. You've had enough."  
Luke smiled "Annthing ya say sessy, whatya say we fuck?!" Jon rolled his eyes and chuckled. Together the two made their way back to their home, Riolu in tow. They made it to the park, before Luke passed out. "Right, so your limit is three." Jon said with a smile. Gently he picked up Luke and carried him into the house. He quietly made his way to the bedroom where he and Luke had woken up, while Riolu sat down on the couch and turned on a flatscreen mounted on the wall. He placed Luke in the bed, and covered him with a light blanket. He pulled out a notebook from the side table by his bed, along with a pen, and wrote a note for the Lucario.

  _Luke, you blacked out because you got drunk. Don't worry, I'm not mad. You were having a good time, we all were, and Got REALLY Tipsy. Oddly enough, you seem to be a fun drunk. I'll  leave you some Advil, and a pitcher of water. Take the Advil immediately, but ONLY SIP THE WATER. If you wake up before I get back, You have your cell, and I've got mine. Give me a call, and we'll get some dinner. I'm just going to explore the club, I'll be careful, so don't worry. I love you buddy. Shadow should be by soon. Jon  
P.S. I won't have sex with a Pokémon yet. If they try anything I'll say no. _

With that, Jon placed the note on the table, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He filled a pitcher with ice and water, grabbed a clean glass, and put both by the note. He then walked into the Master Bathroom, and opened the cupboard. He hoped there actually would be some Asprin. The place seemed to have everything else. Looking around he found some Advil, and Advil PM. He placed a couple of the Advil by the glass and turned off the light. "Love you buddy!" Jon said kissing Luke's forehead and walking back downstairs. "Riolu, I'm going out. Do you know how to use a phone?" The Riolu nodded, "Yes sir!" Jon pulled a smaller notebook out and wrote down his cell number. "Here. If you need anything, call me okay?" The Riolu smiled "Okay!" He pet the Riolu's head, then stepped out the front door. Realizing how hungry he was, he walked to the food court and to a small sandwich place. "What'll ya have?" A Granbull wearing a white apron and hat asked. Jon looked over the menu. "Um.. A Cheesesteak, chips, and an Iced tea." The Granbull went about making the meal, as Jon went over and sat at a table. As he waited the Granbull called to him. "I'm out of regular tea, Raspberry or Peach okay?"   
"Yeah, doesn't matter which one." A few minutes later the Granbull approached with the meal. Jon handed him his VIP card and a 5 dollar tip. The Granbull took both and returned to his shop. He walked back and handed Jon the card. Jon sat and ate his food quietly, as a nude man wearing a satchel approached. Beside him was a shiny Zoroark. "Excuse me, Deputy Wolfskin?" Jon looked up at the man. He had Sky Blue eyes, and Long white hair that far exceeded Jon's going halfway down his back, whereas Jon's stopped at his shoulders. "Yeah?" Jon asked as he eyed both. "My name's Kyle. Kyle Luster. Um, Jeremy and Alex wanted us to meet." He said reaching out his hand. Jon shook it. "And why is that?"   
"I'm a criminal artist. I, like you have been hired down here in the club, and In Pokéopolis. They wanted us to meet concerning something to do with a rape? Some Pokémon rapist thing?" Jon smiled "Taken care of already. We arrested the Hypno and Drowzee today."  
"Oh, well that's great! Well Hunter since we're done here, and once again not informed of an already solved crime, do you want to go get some food, then explore awhile?" The Zoroark nodded. Keeping it's eyes on Jon, before turning and walking away. "See you around Deputy!"   
"I'm sure we will!" Jon replied as Kyle followed his Zoroark into a restaurant across the way. Jon quickly finished his meal, and quietly stood.  
   
He walked back to the main club and entered the elevator, frowning when he didn't see any buttons beyond 10.  A Garchomp entered shortly after and pushed 8 before asking "Which floor?" As the elevator closed. "Well I wanted to head to 11, but I can't find the button."   
"Wrong Elevator. There's 5 shafts. 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, 31-40, and 41-50. I'll show you where Elevator11-20 is. The Garchomp said as the elevator started to move. "New here?" The Garchomp asked. "Yeah, um, this is my second day. I'm part of the new police force here."  
"So you were the one who took care of the nightmare twins." Jon nodded. "Just this morning. Didn't think it would get out that quick." Garchomp smiled, exposing sharp teeth. "You'd be surprised how quickly things get out around here. Anyway, thanks. They made me have sex with another male. I have nothing against men or gays, but I'm straight. It made me.. question myself."   
"They got me too. Raped a Pokémon in front of..." Jon stopped mid-sentence. He suddenly realized why they'd attacked he and Shadow. Ever since the Poképhile ring bust, he'd hated hearing anything about Pokémon rape. "Thank god they're gone." The Garchomp nodded. "Can I.. Can I take you somewhere to celebrate? I know a number of Pokémon who'd love to thank you personally, if you catch my meaning."   
"Thanks, but no. I'm waiting for the right time." The Garchomp gave a confused glance. "You've never fucked a Pokémon?" Jon nodded his head. "I have. I came with my team, hoping to get with my Lucario Luke, We mated earlier today, I was going to take him to level 11, but.. He's drunk. Blackout drunk. I promised him I'd save myself for him." Garchomp smiled again. "That's quite noble. But you're foolish if you go to 11 alone. Pokémon that are looking for one night stands stay down there alot. Horny little bastards. Don't get me wrong, it's probably the most intimate place in the club, but definitely not the place to go if you're looking to avoid sex."   
"Where would you suggest?"  
"The Sporting Arena. The most that goes on down there is some wrestling, Pokémon battles, tests of strength, or some other sport. They do prefer nudity though. However, there is a stripclub and porn theater down on 13, maybe you'd enjoy it. " Jon nodded. "Sure. Haven't been to a strip club in a while." He replied as the door opened again, revealing a massive cave. Different gems and crystals peaked out of the rocks, and lit the area in different colors. A number of Rock and steel types layed about, or had sex with a human. Jon stopped as he watched an Onyx thrust it's rocky cock deep into a woman as she screamed in pleasure, her juices splashing all over the thick cock. "Damn!" Jon said impressed the woman could take such a long member. "That Onyx is by far the horniest Pokémon I've ever met. He's always got a guy or some chick bouncing on his cock." Jon stared with his mouth agape as the Onyx blew it's load. Cum gushed out of the blonde haired woman as she again moaned through another 2 orgasms almost back to back, before the massive amounts of cum slowed and stopped. "Come on, you stare any longer, he'll try to fuck you next." Jon followed the Garchomp stopping again as he saw a man getting rammed hard by a Golem. "You know for someone saving themselves, you sure do look like you want to be fucked." Jon blushed as he realized he'd pitched quite the tent in his pants. "I-I.." Jon was at a loss. He did. He wanted to have sex with a Pokémon. He realized it now. He  wanted to run back to the elevator, to his new house, tear off his clothes and give Luke the greatest fucking he'd ever had. 

 He was about to do so when his text alert went off.  _Who's that Pokémon?! It's Pikachu!! It's Clefary! Fuuuu!_  He pulled his phone out and smiled when he saw Luke's picture on the notification screen. He tapped it to see a text.   
 _I'm sorry Go ahead and have sex with a Pkmn if u want It's my fault I got drunk_  
Jon clicked the call back option. The phone rang a few times before Luke answered. "Hello?"  
"How you feeling?" There was silence before an answer. "Terrible. My head's pounding, I feel like I'm going to throw up every time I move, and the room is spinning."   
"You sobering up?"   
"Slowly." Jon smiled. "You sure You're okay with it?" He could hear a loud bang followed by Luke groaning in pain."OWWWWWW!"

 

 "Luke, What happened?"  
"I fell out of the bed. My head hurts.."   
"Hangover pain or something else?"   
"Hangover, but the fall didn't help any.. look, I'm sure. Have some fun. I'll be fine, Jon. You having sex with a Pokémon isn't going to bother me." Jon smiled before speaking again. "If your sure, then okay. I've walked by at least 3 different Pokémon ramming humans and I'm hard as a rock!"   
"Go have some fun, we'll have sex when I'm a little more sober." Jon smiled "I'll be back by 9, if I'm not, I'm probably with Scyth, Drake, or Patch, okay?"   
"Alright, I'll see you soon Jon, I love you."   
"Love you too, buddy. Shadow should be over there right now to keep an eye on Riolu for you. So just get some sleep okay?"   
"Alright, Love you."  
"Love you too buddy, bye." Luke hung up as Jon finished his goodbye. "Everything okay?" the Garchomp asked. " Fine, that Lucario I told you about said it was okay to have sex with another Pokémon. Say, my buddy Alex was telling me about a Miltank who shoots Poképhile porn. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her would you?" The Garchomp shook his head. "No. If you're looking for some fun though, I can take you to those Pokémon I mentioned earlier." Jon smiled, "Yeah sure!" The Garchomp smiled "Male or Female?"  
"Either." Jon replied with a shrug. "You an Alpha, or Beta?" The Garchomp asked. "Mostly an Alpha, but I don't mind switching."  
"You have a certain Type you want?" Jon shook his head no. "Cool, listen how do you feel about double teaming?" Jon shrugged. "Never tried it." Garchomp smiled. "Let's go. You're about to have a really fun time!" 


End file.
